


Konyhaművészet

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry a tűzhely előtt állt és elmélyülten kavargatta a lábosban lassan fortyogó tejet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konyhaművészet

Harry a tűzhely előtt állt és elmélyülten kavargatta a lábosban lassan fortyogó tejet. 

Nem merte erősebb lángra tenni; a múltkor csak egy pillanatra (nos, talán egy kicsit több pillanatra, de nem tehetett róla, hogy Draco épp akkor döntött úgy, hogy egy szál törölközőben vonul végig a konyhán) nézett félre, és már ki is futott, és nem volt az a _Suvickus_ , ami megfelelő módon el bírta volna távolítani a mindenhová szétfolyt tejet. Habár a Draco arcán felvillanó teljes megrökönyödés, amit akkor produkált, mikor pár perccel később - akkor már ruhában - visszatért a konyhába és meglátta Harryt, amint a Mrs Weasley-től kapott sárga gumikesztyűben egy élénkrózsaszín szivaccsal harciasan súrolja a ráégett tejet a lábosról, bőségesen kárpótolta a megaláztatásért. Főleg, mikor Draco nyikkant egyet (Harrynek még mindig nevethetnékje támadt, ha visszaemlékezett _arra_ a hangra, annyira lányos volt!) és kezét a szeme elé tartva kiviharzott a konyhából.

Mikor végre forrni látszott, a cukorért nyúlt, majd hozzáadta a feldarabolt csokoládét is, és immár megkönnyebbülten - hiába, az apró sikerélményeknek is tudni kell örülni - kevergette tovább a majdnem kész forró csokoládét. 

\- Potter? - Draco hangja óvatos volt, és csak egy icipicit nyugtalan. - Azt hittem, a múltkori után feladtad a konyhaművészet irányába tett eleve halálra ítélt próbálkozásaidat. - Aligha tudta volna bárki más ilyen gúnnyal kiejteni ezt a szót, hogy _konyhaművészet_ , Piton kivételével esetleg. Harry somolyogva folytatta tovább a főzőcskézést.

\- Hm. - Egy gyors pálcaintéssel magához hívta a két bögrét, amiket már korábban az asztalra készített, és kiöntötte a kész művet. Arcán elégedett mosollyal fordult Dracóhoz és felé nyújtotta az egyik gőzölgő bögrét. - Kérsz?

Draco grimaszolt egyet, de azért elfogadta.

\- Van egy házimanónk, Potter - morogta miközben lassan kortyolgatni kezdte a forró italt.

\- Tudom - vont vállat Harry.

\- Csak szóltam, hátha közben kiment a fejedből. Ez tűnt az egyetlen magyarázatnak arra, hogy miért erőltetnéd ennyire ezt a - Draco a tűzhely felé intett a kezével - dolgot.

\- Néha jól esik, ha magam csinálom. Megnyugtató.

Draco úgy nézett Harryre a csészéje pereme fölül, mintha egy őrültet látna, de mikor újra belekóstolt az italba, és a szeme lecsukódott, ahogy a kellemes íz, és a forróság átjárta a bensőjét, a szavai teljesen élüket vesztették.


End file.
